


Pin

by Delphi



Series: Sex and the Scarus Sector [1]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: F/M, Held Down, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara, Patrik, and strength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink Bingo December 2011 Mini-Challenge: Tiny Bingos

He loves her arms. They're well-muscled and graceful, strong, and he cannot help reaching out as she sleeps and tracing a shapely bicep with his fingertips.

Her eyelids flutter in the half-light, and before he knows what's happened, he's slammed onto his back with his wrists firmly pinned.

"Oof!"

"Mm. Sorry," she says sleepily. "S'habit."

But as she bends down and kisses him, her warm, soft breasts pressing against him and her hands pinning him down with a strength he couldn't break if he tried, she doesn't let go...and he isn't the least bit inclined to ask her to.


End file.
